


happy ever after (how could I ask for more?)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: “It’ssocorny,” Steven drawls. “Wehaveto do it!”





	happy ever after (how could I ask for more?)

**Author's Note:**

> listen, 'death of a bachelor' by p!atd is a standrew song because they'd be so excited to marry each other. this fic was born of that, and also the dorkiest idea that struck me and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always! 
> 
> enjoy!

“It’s _so_ corny,” Steven drawls. “We _have_ to do it!”

Andrew snorts. “I think it’s a little much, even for us.”

Steven rolls his eyes. “Really? You think _that’s_ too corny for us? Mister “I Planned a Whole Worth It Episode Just to Propose at the End,” thinks it’s _too corny_?”

“I want it on record that you _also_ did that, I just got mine greenlit first.”

“And convinced the execs to delay mine!”

Andrew shrugs, turning and leaning into Steven’s space. They’re already pressed side to side on their couch. “What can I say, I’m a persuasive guy.”

Steven shakes his head fondly but abandons the book in his hands to the coffee table, and instead loops his arms around Andrew’s shoulders. “Yeah, but I got you to do the show in the first place, so who’s the more persuasive one, really?” Steven accentuates his statement with a gentle kiss to the tip of Andrew’s nose.

“Still me,” Andrew says, just to hear Steven’s indignant squawk as they topple back onto the couch together. Andrew finds his place between Steven’s legs and lets Steven tug him almost imperceptibly closer.

“Whatever.” Steven laughs. “We still have to do it,” he says with a brief nod to the book on the table. “It’ll be so cute.”

“So ridiculous,” Andrew corrects. He dips his head to kiss Steven, slow and soft and a little sensual. They’ve been at this planning business for too long; they could both use a break, Andrew thinks.

Steven seems to agree as he clutches at Andrew’s shoulders and moans softly into the kiss. “Say we can do it,” Steven murmurs against Andrew’s lips.

Andrew shakes his laughter, burying his face against Steven’s neck. Lips on Steven’s thudding pulse, he says, “Of course we can. When have I ever said no to you?”

“Well, let’s see, there was our very first episode together when—?” Steven’s snarky recap is cut off when Andrew bites down on his neck. “Okay, later, we’ll go over that list later.”

Andrew snorts again.

 

 

The ceremony is perfect, even for all its disasters. Despite the fact the flowers are late, and despite the fact that Shane’s pants got a little _too_ hemmed and he looks like he’s wearing high waters, and despite the fact that having so many people in one space is maddening—

It’s perfect. The vows, the music, their suits—all of it culminates in a beautiful scene. Andrew can admit he shed a few tears meeting Steven at the altar, and a few more as their voices wavered through the vows, and more still when the lights seemed to catch _just right_ on Steven’s face.

By the time they kiss, it tastes like salt.

It’s still perfect.

Andrew gives Steven a grin as they pull apart before the moment is broken and someone hollers, “Cake!”

Hands linked, Steven and Andrew make their way back down the aisle and toward the front of the church, where a sprawling lawn is set up with their foods and refreshments are laid out with clusters of tables and chairs. Immediately, they make a beeline toward their towering, lavish cake.

“Still can’t believe we went with Bottega Louie,” Andrew murmurs, grinning.

Steven mirrors his expression as he reaches for a knife. He pauses for a moment, then looks from Andrew to the cake and back again. “I don’t exactly have a great track record with knives.”

A bark of laughter bursts from Andrew’s chest, accompanied by chuckles from whoever’s close enough to have heard Steven’s admission. Andrew sidles up close to Steven and wraps his hand around the one holding the knife. “Together,” he says.

Steven nods.

The cake cuts smoothly; Steven gets a small slice of the strawberry-vanilla tier, while Andrew goes for the espresso chocolate. Plates in one hand and forks in the other, Andrew and Steven yet again face each other before all of their friends and family.

Andrew raises an eyebrow as they both spear a bite of cake onto their forks.

Steven smirks back, and loudly says, “Cake cheers!”

Groans and laughter and a smattering of goofy applause spread across the crowd. Andrew taps his cake against Steven’s and says softer, “Cheers, Steven.”

The grin Steven—his _husband_ , now—gives him is blinding. They each eat their bite of cake and groan at the same time; of course it’s delightful, delicious, perfect just as everything else has been.

“My tier is better!” Steven shouts, already going back in for another bite.

Andrew shakes his head and laughs. He tugs at Steven’s sleeve so they move out of the way to let other guests get at the cake. “You’re ridiculous.”

Steven beams, a smidge of pink frosting at the corner of his mouth. “You love it.”

“I do,” Andrew says—for the second time that day, what a novelty—and reaches out to catch the frosting on his thumb before sucking it off. The strawberries are fragrant and sweet. “That was still totally corny.” And Andrew knows the joke Steven’s going to make before the words ever leave his mouth.

“Totally worth it,” Steven says, predictably, snickering at himself.

Andrew smiles. “Yeah,” he agrees. Steven meets his gaze with an identically smitten grin. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
